


If I Was Your Vampire

by melodylangdon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Horror Story Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon
Summary: You and Michael have been in each other's lives for many years. He is your best friend through thick and thin and also your boyfriend. He is also a vampire...
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	If I Was Your Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> After the fire and reign era but before outpost. Michael's hair is long though. 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, vaginal sex, blood play, knife play, oral sex, 69'ing, pussy eating.

You had always enjoyed spending Halloween with Michael and each Halloween was better than the previous one. The first two Halloweens were as best friends but then there were the couples Halloween's you celebrated together. One time you had spent Halloween in the cemetery with Michael, another Halloween trick r' treating. Another year you had your own Halloween party with Michael and close friends, and other Halloweens were haunted houses, road trips, and concerts. Past Halloween couple costumes you and Michael had done together included Gomez and Morticia Addams, Bride of Frankenstein and Frankenstein's monster, Catwoman and Batman, Dita Von Teese & Marilyn Manson. This year you were a vampire complete with fake blood and vampire teeth and Michael was a vampire hunter. You were both going to a haunted hayride together. He had on the nicest black leather suit, red leather jacket, and Tabi boots, along with a leather top hat and fake rifle. You were wearing a black latex bodysuit, a black and red vinyl cape, and black boots. For your makeup, you were wearing blood-red lipstick, black smoky eyeshadow and eyeliner, and red rouge. Michael was undressing you with his eyes as you both drank red wine.  
Something told you the hayride was going to have to wait until later or maybe not happen at all as Michael leaned in to kiss you deeply on the lips before he moved his way down to your neck, biting it showing no mercy.

"Fuck Michael!" You hissed at him as he licked the marks he had just placed upon your neck as his hand wrapped firmly around your throat in a tight grip as his other hand moved down your back landing on your ass and squeezing with a slight force.  
"The hayride can wait," he told you in a firm and commanding tone. You just nodded your head up and down not wanting to argue. Running your hands through his thick and long blonde locks, you dared to be brave enough and tug at his hair.  
He responded by picking you up and throwing you down onto the black leather couch, showing you no mercy. He wasted no time ripping off your cape and then your latex bodysuit. You were down now to your red thong and black lace and diamond-encrusted bra.  
"Fuck Michael you're so feisty tonight," you moaned as you lay there pathetically on your side waiting for his next instruction.  
Michael slapped your ass for being so insolent with him as he leaned down and hissed into your ear "Don't defy me I make the rules, slut!"  
You knew he meant what he told you and you bit your lip, nodding eagerly in submission. He undid his zipper and fumbled with his black boxers underneath, bringing his hard cock out to start stroking it. Procuring a knife from his pocket, you watched it gleam in the dim light, shining so elegantly.  
Michael took the knife, bringing it down in his clenched fist before ripping off your thong with it, then your bra. You whined low in a small whimper as he did this.  
"I want whatever you do, sir," you told him obediently.  
Smiling, he took the knife running it along your skin from hip to hip until he moved his way up to your stomach, then your nipples.  
You had given some thought before about becoming a vampire and wanted to become one if you had to but didn't want to become one by choice necessarily. Living without Michael although you couldn't bear the thought. One day it was inevitable if you were to be his forever and to become eternal, you would need to become a vampire too. He had told you his story and about how he had become a vampire. It wasn't by his choosing. He had become a vampire because he had been run over in a car accident during a hit and run. It happened when he was 22. You were 24 almost 25 already and didn't want to become too old. You didn't look old yet but you knew you would keep aging and pretty soon it would start to show. The more thought you gave to being a vampire the more you thought it wouldn't be too bad. The only way you would transform of course was if Michael were to be the one to actually do it for you and no one else. Tonight would be a good night to transform. It was Halloween, Devil's Night and it was also a full moon- so it was all the more perfect to transition.

Cutting your chest a little in between your breasts, he could smell the sweet scent of blood and eagerly lapped at it not missing a single drop. It was delicious and delightful to him, or at least that's what he had told you on numerous occasions before. You wanted to enjoy the taste of blood. It wasn't completely terrible but it wasn't particularly your favorite taste either. Michael made sure you were okay before continuing, this time cutting you with ease and careful precision on your neck, biting, and licking the wound. Even though it tasted a bit bitter to you when you met his lips in a kiss you still kissed him anyway, enjoying it nonetheless.  
"It tastes sweet my love," he admitted. Noticing you were looking a bit uneasy, Michael stroked your jaw.  
You wanted to tell him what was bothering you but you weren't sure exactly how or where to start exactly.  
"Michael I want you to change me. Tonight." You sounded so certain of yourself and not even a little hesitant. Still, Michael wasn't so sure.  
After a brief pause, he chose his next words carefully, slightly yet reluctantly starting to pull himself away from you already missing the closeness.   
"Are you sure about this? I don't want to do this unless you are absolutely sure about it and can prove it to me."  
The last thing Michael wanted to do was do something you would later regret and he didn't want to fuck up or lose you. He couldn't even stomach the thought of the possibility of being without you.  
Pulling him in close to you and embracing him while also tugging gently on his hair you nodded your approval.  
"Just please wait until after we make love to change me. I don't want to be in pain after my transformation for lovemaking," you told him solemnly your eyes never leaving his.  
Nodding in response, he peppered kisses across your face and down your neck. You welcomed his kisses, loving it all. When Michael praised you and gave you the attention you felt so special and loved.  
"Ok after I make love to you if you still want to I will change you," he promised.  
Not wanting to hurt you or make you uncomfortable, he knew waiting would be the best thing to do.  
"I love you, Y/N. So much I can hardly bear it sometimes."  
"I love you too, Michael."  
He moved down your body leaving kisses across every single inch of your skin.

No other words needed to be said at the moment as he moved his tongue and fingers in between your thighs, leaving kisses and licks in his wake. The way you tasted was addicting to Michael and he wanted to pleasure you better than anyone and to be the best lover that you ever had. Licking your wet inner folds, his finger rubbed and massaged your clit. Not only was he an incredible lover but he was the best you ever had.  
"Oh fuck Michael! I- I- fuck," you stammered as you started to shake, as he spread your legs even wider for him.  
As he was licking your clit and opening you wide with two fingers now, he spread you open and tasted you, loving just how sweet you were and how great you tasted. Your taste was like a drug to him and he couldn't resist you even if he tried to. You made his world brighter and now that he had found love through you he knew that he had a purpose. His reason for living wasn't just to fulfill the duties and prophecy of being the Antichrist but to live and prosper with the woman who had stood by his side through thick and thin. The woman who had always been there for him to love him despite his flaws and dark side.  
As Michael continued to eat you out and pleasure you, he tried his best to make you cum and soon you were almost ready to come undone for him, and as he watched you as he ate you out and treated you like the Goddess you were, his eyes never left yours. You started to shake as you could sense you were so close now.  
"You taste incredible, my love," he told you encouraging you to taste and feel your juices coating his mouth and chin.  
Before you could even say anything in response, you could already feel your juices coating his tongue and lips and your thighs, seeping into the leather couch beneath you. Greedily, Michael licked it all up, every last drop before meeting your lips in a passionate and intense kiss, savoring you and enjoying how you tasted. You enjoyed your taste even more coming from his lips.

Without another word Michael carried you into his bedroom and laid you on his red silk sheets. With you beneath him, he shed all of his clothes and his costume completely before getting on top of you, positioning himself at your entrance. With the tip of his cock inside he took one of your hands and placed it on his shaft, instructing you to help with getting him inside. You wasted no time with putting his thick member inside of you, inch by delicious inch, until he was all of the way inside of you. Feeling full now, you were ready for him to make love to you.  
Holding onto his shoulders, he started to move inside you, leaving kisses in his wake along your face and neck, all the way down to your collarbone. It felt wonderful as he moved inside you, as he wrapped your legs around his upper waist. You started to buck your hips, thrusting upwards, to match his thrusts.  
"Tell me what you want," he begged as he picked up his pace just a little bit.  
"Faster and harder." You bit down on your bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood as he eagerly obeyed and moved more quickly inside of you now.  
You moved with him with passion and fiery intensity. You loved this man and would do anything and everything for him. You felt he would do the same for you too. In fact, you knew that he would. Anything that you wanted you would get and you would go to the moon and back for him. You would kill for him. Anything he needed you would do no matter what.

Looking into your eyes and gazing longingly, he brushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear and kissed you deeply. All you wanted to do was make love to him. To love him and cherish him forever. Already he was wet with precum inside of you and you couldn't wait for him to fill you up.  
"Cum inside," you begged as you bucked your hips, raising your body to match his thrusts.   
Nodding with approval, he moved even faster, loving how tightly you wrapped around him, wanting to savor this moment except also wanting to find his release.  
"Fuck so close," he grunted in your ear, gently biting on your earlobe.  
In a few more moments you found your release and almost right after he found his. His cum felt so good inside of you and running down your thigh. You were both panting messes now.  
Eagerly you placed kisses across his face. You felt so full and good with him still inside of you. He returned the favor by leaving trails of kisses down your neck and collarbone.  
To do this correctly he would need to bite you and maintain a great sense of self-control which he did have as the Antichrist. Everything had to go perfectly though according to plan. Michael would need to suck the venom out almost immediately after he had transformed you. You fully believed he could do and even though he didn't doubt himself he still wanted to be cautious.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes. I am," you told him in as sincere of a tone as you could possibly muster.  
"You're sure?"  
You nodded yes vigorously.

You knew it would hurt but you knew it was what you wanted. After a brief pause and after you watched his fangs grow, Michael attached his lips to your neck, sucking. Gently at first- then with more force- applying some more pressure to the wound. You cried out in pain, slightly at first then louder. After he finished he sucked the blood from the wound, lapping at it eagerly, tasting you, and swallowing, enjoying every single drop of blood in its entirety. As you both started to come down from your highs, he held you close, so tightly and with concern in his eyes. Deeply you looked into his eyes, feeling weak but alright. You knew the agony would only increase but you also knew Michael would be there so calm and soothe you- to comfort you every step of the way.  
"Are you ok? It's going to hurt a bit." Michael had a bit of concern in his eyes but he was just being extra careful. He nursed your wound and took care of you. He was so comforting and sweet.  
"Thank you, Michael."  
"It was my pleasure."   
The three best moments in your life had been when you met Michael when he said he loved you, and know after being transformed knowing that you would be his forever and didn't have to die. You had all eternity together.  
Michael felt exactly the same way as you did. A part of him didn't actually feel like he deserved you and now that you were with him and changed he was already looking forward to the future he would share with you as a vampire. Even though this Halloween's events unfolded differently than you imagined you still loved it.


End file.
